


Falling and Landing

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: A short poem I wrote about a certain someone.





	Falling and Landing

**Author's Note:**

> If possible, this one is even weirder than the last few. I hope you like it!

You are white hot

Stunning

Scorching

Radiant

And so so unexpected

You’ve never been this clear and this blurry at the same time

You've never burned this bright

 

You shouldn't be allowed to wear blues like that

People have a hard enough time keeping up

My friends don’t even think you’re funny and I can’t tell

I’m biased

I’ve been staring at your beautiful face

Every time I try to look away

You smile

Or frown

It’s all the same to me

Gorgeous

Blindingly so

A diamond whose every movement throws light

Dazzling

Golden-honey hair stolen from a bottle

Or straight from the sun itself

Somehow made more flattering for it

And endless, bottomless, infinite eyes

Eyes that prove the worth of getting lost in them

When I look at you I can't even hear you speak

My smile drowns out the sound

 

Unexpected

But painfully obvious

Fitting

And strangely pleasant

You forget what it’s like to have someone around every corner

Someone who packs a punch

Flips a switch

Boils you down to nothing

And everything

The rest just falls away

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, and ask any questions you have and I'll answer them as long as the anonymity of the subject is maintained.  
> Otherwise, have a nice day, and lookout for a nice lengthy TiMER AU, coming soon to a theater near you.


End file.
